Percy Jackson God of Time and Sexual Intercoarse
by MrTheory
Summary: It has been a month since the Second Titan War ended and Percy has been given another opportunity to become a God.
1. I Become A God

**Here is a lemon of Percy Jackson write a review below and tell me who you want Percy to bang and tell me how to improve thanks. I do not own any of these characters all characters go to Rick Riordan. If I do create a character you will be notified here in the bold introduction.**

It has been a month since the second Titan War has ended and the Olympians have called me to their council. When I arrive Zeus' voice booms across the room, "Perseus Jackson, we have decided to grant you immortality one more time. All of your friends have accepted this offer and you are the last one who has not accepted it. This will be the last time we give you this offer."

"Lord Zeus, you are not lying to me when you say all my friends have accepted this offer?"

"Percy, please, he's not lying. Join the Olympians." My father said.

"Ok dad." I said. With that all twelve Olympians raised their hands at me and each of their respective colors came out and hit me in the chest. There was a deafening bang and when the smoke cleared Zeus said.

"Introducing the newest Olympian, Percy Jackson, God of Time and Sexual Intercoarse." Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I looked up at Apollo staring at me and I said, " Apollo, man what happened? I have a blasting bad headache."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Most people have a headache after they receive godhood. The more powerful they are the worse the headache is. You just became a godhood, congrats by the way, anyway do you remember what you became god of?"Apollo said

"No I am afraid I don't remember." I replied.

"You are the God of Time and Sexual Intercoarse." Apollo said in a matter of fact kind of manner

"Holy Shit that's awesome Apollo!" I exclaimed

"Yeah it is. Let's go check out your palace." He said. Apollo was about to flash out but the I stopped him and said, " Wait Apollo, how do I flash to places?"

"Flashing? That's easy you just focus about where you want to go and you close your eyes and you open them and ta da." He said answering my question. We then flashed to my palace which looked like a modern day mansion. Standing in front was a crying Annabeth who I ran to and asked why she was crying.

"Percy, we need to break up. I know you're wondering why but you're the god of sexual intercoarse so your going to probably go and have sex every other day. I want someone that I can give myself to and they won't throw it away. I'm sorry Percy but this is the only way we can still stay friends." She said choking on the words

"Yeah, yeah no I understand. At least we will stay friends." I said with an empty voice.

"I'm so sorry Percy but you know how it is." With that we gave each other one last hug and she said, "I will always love you Percy." Then she flashed out with the sound of a bubble popping.

"I'm sorry Percy, I know how much she meant to you." Apollo said.

"You know what maybe it's for the best, thanks for the company Apollo." I replied

"No probs bro. Hey by the way your dad and Zeus want you to met them in the throne room tomorrow morning. See you soon!" Then Apollo flashed out leaving me alone in my new home.

 _The Next Day_

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blaring with the message Meeting With Zeus and Dad at 9:00 am. I then looked at the clock which showed it was 10:15 am. "Shit. I'm late" I thought as I jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a T - shirt. Then I remembered that I was the God of Time and I pointed at the clock on the wall and wished for it to turn back to 8:50 am. In awe I watched as it turned back to 8:50 am. I then imagined myself in the throne room and I teleported in on my dad and Zeus arguing about when I would arrive.

"I bet he will get here after 10:00 Poseidon. He would inherit lateness from you wouldn't he." Zeus asked

"I'm sure he will be here any minute now" my father replied

"I agree, I think I will be here any minute" I said to the two gods. Both turned to look at me. My father then laughed and gave me a hug congratulating me on my godhood. "Thanks dad, now what did you guys want from me?"

"Well we wanted to tell you all your responsibilities and such." Zeus said, "First of all you will be taking classes on your sexual intercoarse powers with Aphrodite. You will then read the things that my father Kronos did as the Time Lord with Athena. Then after that you will have the rest of eternity to do whatever you want to do. Is this understood?"

"Yeah sounds great!" I replied.

"Ok so you will be meeting with Aphrodite tomorrow and Athena the day after. Do what you like for the rest of the day." Poseidon said

I said "Thank you Lord Zeus and Father. I will not let you down as a God." I then bowed and left to go tell my friends and family all the great news.

 **Thanks so much for reading guys. Sorry this chapter didn't have many lemons and was short but I had to get this chapter out of the way in the beginning. Leave your review below and write a comment on who you want Percy to bang in the future.**


	2. Aphrodite

**Thank you all for the support you have been giving this story now up… Aphrodite**

 _The Next Morning_

I had decided that I would wake up at 9:00 no matter what this morning and just get my training with Aphrodite over with for the day. I woke up and put something relatively nice on then I flashed to Aphrodite's palace and I have to tell you it was astounding. I walked in and projected my voice throughout the palace. "Aphrodite are you here?" I asked the seemingly empty palace.

"Yes I am in my room. I'll just flash you here for your training" She replied and as soon as she said that the room around me dissolved and I found myself looking at a half naked Aphrodite. "Hello Perseus, are you ready for your training?" she asked.

"Hell yeah" I said as I walked over to her bed.

"Now I thought the best way to teach the God of Sexual Intercourse is to see what he can do then go off from there. Now let's see what your packing." She said while pulling down my jeans. She then grabbed my dick through my boxers and started rubbing it. "Wow how long is your dick anyways Percy?"

"It's, oh that's nice, 9 in. Why do you like it?" I moaned out

"It's extremely nice." She whispered as she took off her bra. I then grabbed her 32C globes of beauty. She moaned and said, "Percy is that really the best you can do?"

"No it isn't let me take control now." I replied

"Fine go ahead" she answered. I then flipped her around so that her panties were in my face. I then commenced to rip them off and started licking her pussy. She got the idea and started sucking my dick while moaning, which made me moan, which made her moan more.

I then said, "I'm about to cum!" Her response was cumming in my face. I then flipped her around and stuck my dick in her ass. She screamed as I repeatedly slammed my dick into her ass repeatedly and her crying made me want to go harder.

"Percy please. Don't stop keep going until I can't walk. Make me your slut master." She screamed. I just laughed and continued to fuck her ass. Then I shot 5 loads into her ass and I collapsed. The got up then walked to the bedside table and brought out a stick of ambrosia. She then fed me and I felt my energy return. I then took her again my fucking her pussy until both of us cummed. Then I became worried.

"Aphrodite will you be bearing my child since I cummed in you?" I asked in a worried tone

"No Percy, you will only get people pregnant if you want them to be pregnant." She replied

"Awesome" I said. Then I felt something I could tell that Aphrodite's sexual desire was still high. I looked at her and I started massaging her breasts like there was no tomorrow. I then started sucking on one of her breasts as I heard her start to moan. I then started fucking her pussy again and again until I looked out the window and the sun was starting to set.

"Thanks for the fun day today babe. I will be seeing you again soon. But I need to get my sleep tonight as I have to go see Athena tomorrow." I said

"OK babe, see you around. Also you will be seeing me again soon. Love you." She said. With that we kissed one last time as I flashed out of the room into my bed suddenly exhausted. From an entire day of sex.

"Damn it's good being The God of Sex."

 **Thank you so much for reading I will be doing Athena next but then I will start taking your suggestions. So if you want to see Percy have sex with someone please comment below.**


	3. Athena

I got back to my place tonight ready to go to sleep and I was definitely not prepared for a pissed Athena to be waiting for me. "Finally, I've been waiting for you all day. Where have you been?" She asked accusingly.

"I was getting my lesson from Aphrodite you bitch." I retorted

"You know I was going to go easy on teaching you your new powers but now. Now I am going to teach you into the ground." She said back. "Now the first thing you will want to know is how to control time. So focus on a time and it will either go back to that time or go to that time. The second thing you will want to know is how to stop time. Now you will have to put all your energy into freezing time but you can get your energy back while time is frozen. You will most likely use this feature most as The God of Sex, like if you want to slap my ass finger me till I cum and be squeezing my boobs all at the same time you can freeze time to do that. Try it out."

I then focus on freezing time and I started to feel the air around me to cool. Then I looked around and nothing was moving. "Sweet, I just froze time, that was surprisingly easy." Then I looked at Athena who when I was freezing time had been turning around to get something. I took this advantage to pull down her pants and started slapping her ass. It was actually fun seeing the ripples start to go from my hand and then stop. I then wanted to see all the ripples go at once so I focused on time moving again. I heard a bang and Athena scream from the pain of all the slaps.

"You naughty, naughty, naughty boy. I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson." Athena said taking off her shirt and bra. "You think you can just go around and fuck every girl you see? Well it's not always going to work out for you." Athena then started unzipping my pants as I took off my shirt a few moments later we were both naked laying on my sofa. I looked at Athena's breast and I started massaging them. He heard Athena moan his name so he started nibbling on her left breast. Then he moved on to her right breast. After a while Athena pulled away to start sucking on my cock.

"Athena I'm going to cum!" I said after a bit. I climaxed into her mouth and she drank every single drop.

"Your cum tastes like Nectar it's delicious." She said, "Now lick me Perseus. Lick me like I'm ice cream!" I then proceeded to like her pussy as she screamed, "FUCK FUCK FUCK YES RIGHT THERE PERCY RIGHT THERE!" But before she could cum I stopped licking to insert my dick into her vagina. I then started going in and out of her dripping wet cunt. I knew that if anyone would come into the house all they would hear is the combined moaning of Athena and I making love to each other so much that I was ready to cum.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" I creamed as I shot 7 hot loads deep inside of her. Athena seemed content but I wanted more so I flipped Athena onto her back and started fucking her ass.

"Fuck Percy what are you doing, oh that feels good, take that out, mmmmm, you know what keep doing what you're doing." Athena said I was fucking her ass at speeds I didn't know I could go. Then I started slapping her ass while fucking her. "FUCK Percy it hurts like hell but it feels so good. Go faster go faster!" Athena screamed then she climaxed squeezing my dick even harder making me me shoot 5 shots into her ass.

"Alright I'm going to try something new because I think I'm big enough and I think you have large enough boobs." I then took her breasts and put my dick in the center. Athena got the idea and squeezed her boobs together. I then proceeded to titty fuck her with her licking my dick every time it came up to her. "Fuck this feels awesome!" I shoted I then shot 4 loads into her face and breasts.

"Mm mm your cum is so tasty Percy I hope we can do this again sometime." Athena said

"Yeah definitely." I said to her as I slid my dick back into her pussy. We then fell asleep into each other's arms and I thought to myself as I feel asleep. "Damn it's good being The God of Sex"

 **Thank you guys so much for reading now that I got these two out of the way i will start writing your suggestions.**


	4. Hazel

**Thank you all for the support you have been giving this story. I can not thank you enough. Now on to the story.**

I woke up this morning to Athena bobbing her head on my dick. "Oh Athena, that feels good. Keep doing that." I said

"Don't worry babe. I wasn't planning on it." She replied, "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"I was planning on heading over to Camp Jupiter and see what's up. OH ATHENA RIGHT THERE!" I screamed as I cummed into her face.

"Mmm your cum still tastes amazing Percy. Also have fun in Camp Jupiter." Athena said

"Thanks! I'm gonna get ready to go now Ok?" I asked

"Yeah sure. I have to go to Olympus before the other gods become suspicious. Later babe." Athena said

"Ok see you later." I said as I go up and went to my room. I looked in my closet and grabbed a Camp Jupiter T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Then I grabbed a suitcase and packed it with some clothes, toiletries, and some food. I walked out of my palace and imagined myself walking into Camp Jupiter. A few moments later I found myself in the middle of New Rome scaring a cat. I decided I would walk around and see if I could find anyone that I knew. Almost instantly I saw Hazel doing some gardening. I walked over and slapped her ass and asked, "Hey Hazel what's up?"

"Percy!" She gasped, "Don't slap my ass like that without my permission next time ok?"

"Yeah sure, sorry I forgot you aren't into those kinds of things." I replied

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked me accusingly.

"Shit I pissed her off." I thought.

"Is that what everyone thinks about me? Not able to enjoy sex? Well I guess I will have to prove them wrong by having sex with The God of Sex. Which I guess is lucky is you Percy. Let's go back to my house." She said. Surprised I followed her up a hill into a small little blue house where she immediately shut and locked the door behind us. She then crashed her lips against mine as we kissed I pushed her up against a wall and started taking off our clothes. As soon as both of our clothes were off Hazel wrapped her legs around mine and put her beautiful breasts in front of my face. I then started massaging them and licking her nipples. "Oh Percy, yes right there. You are so much better than Frank."

"Ha, we are just getting started." I said as I moved down towards her womanhood.

"Percy please. Just be gentle OK?" She asked

"Of coarse Hazel. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you." I said concerned

"I know it's just. Nevermind it's fine." She said. Saying to myself me would talk about it later I started licking her wet pussy. "Mmm Percy lick me yes lick me right there!"

I then flipped Hazel and said, "You have been a little slut haven't you. Haven't you!" I asked as I slapped her ass. I repeatedly slapped her ass until it was a deep red and Hazel was screaming at me to stop. But when I did stop I started pounding Hazel's ass with my dick.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK YES PERCY FUCK MY ASS UNTIL I CAN'T WALK OR EVEN MOVE! FUCK MY ASS UNTIL YOUR CUM IS SPILLING OUT OF MY ASS!" Hazel screamed

"Fuck Hazel why are you so tight?" I asked

"I haven't had sex with anyone in weeks. I have wanted you inside of me for so long." She said, "Because of it Frank and I broke up. You are worth it though."

"Wow. Thank you." I said. I then pulled my dick out of her ass and put it in her vagina.

"PERCY, FUCK, PERCY IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! CUM INSIDE OF ME! CUM PLEASE!" Hazel screamed out I was so close that all I could do was moan and fire 8 hot loads of cum inside of her. The sudden cum surprised Hazel that she cummed also. "Oh yes. You are an amazing lover Percy. Thank you."

"No problem I would be happy to fuck you anytime." I said in return

"Well then lets fuck for the rest of the day!" Hazel said excitedly. With that we fucked until the dinner conch was sounded. " Oh Percy I am too full on your cum to go to dinner. Let's just head to bed."

We went up to her bed and I inserted my dick into her vagina and thought to myself before I fell asleep. "Damn it's good being the God of Sex!"

 **Thank you all so much for reading and as always if you have a character you would like Percy to have sex with just comment it and I will try to get to it. See you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello everyone. Thank you all for supporting me so much lately with my story. I know I have not been posting much lately and I would like to apologize for that but, I needed a mental health break and I wanted to write some stories in advance for you all.**

 **Now I have been looking over your comments and I have realized I made a few mistakes. First of all I would like to apologize for my typo in the title of the story I know now that it is intercourse instead of intercoarse. Second of all I would like to apologize for marking my story as finished even though there are stories to come in the future.**

 **What can you expect for the future? Well I have been reading your comments and I have decided semi-order of who Percy will be having sex with in the future. I'm not going to be spoiling anything but keep thinking of ideas for Percy and I will write them as soon as possible.**

 **Thank you all so much for helping me improve in my story. Hopefully I will see you all soon. ~ MrTheory**


	6. The Final Chapter

Hey everyone, it's me MrTheory. As many of you probably already know I haven't posted on this story for a while. I kinda lost interest in it and gave up. If anyone wants me to continue writing this story, and if enough of you pm me, I will consider starting this story up again. In the meantime I will begin writing another story and hopefully I continue to stay intersested in that. It will be another Percy Jackson story so if you want to be notified if that comes out follow my profile. Again I'm sorry about this but I feel like it's only fair to myself and you all if I do it like this. Thank you all for your support and I hope you either pm me or read my next story. Thank you all and I will talk to you later. ~ MrTheory


End file.
